


Right in Front of Me

by Spifflicated



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Humanstuck, M/M, and of course i come back to it with something no one asked for, its been years since ive written anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spifflicated/pseuds/Spifflicated
Summary: i told myself i wouldn't post my writing anymore but when you write a rarepair you gotta share, i think





	Right in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i wouldn't post my writing anymore but when you write a rarepair you gotta share, i think

It had been months now, since you and Dirk had been a couple proper. When you split, it was on mutual terms. But it wasn’t long until you started feeling like, maybe, you’d made a mistake? The two of you stayed on friendly terms, and part of you wishes he’d just dropped you when he dumped you. Being friends meant spending time together. And spending time together led to sex.

  
  
It wasn’t ever at all like the lovemaking you and Dirk partook in when you were dating. You didn’t get to slide his shades off his face and stare into those beautiful, intensely orange eyes. He never moaned your name, and you tried your best to not moan his, no matter how much you wanted to. And you were out the door not long after he was done with you. There was no spooning. He never begged you to stay the night any more. 

  
  
You came home to your dorm with a heavy heart, and let out just as heavy a sigh after you slide off your shoes and sat down on your bed, just feet from your roommate’s.  The small TV between the two of you is playing a movie- Hook, one of Tavros’s favorites, he’d often play it as background noise while he worked on his assignments.

  
  
He glances over from his laptop and gives you a smile. “Hey.”   
  


You don’t have it in you to return the smile, instead flopping backwards into a lying position. “Hi, Tavvy,”

  
  
“How, uh, was your evening,” he asks, still mostly invested in whatever he’s doing on his laptop, but still, his eyes meet yours when you glance over. He’s genuinely interested in what you have to say. A guy couldn’t ask for a better buddy.

  
  
“ _ Awful _ . I don’t get why I can’t just keep my hands off the chap. I always regret it.”

  
  
“Uh, sorry, to, uh, ask, but, why do you keep, doing, things with him, if you don’t like it,”

  
  
“Golly, Tavvers, you really know how to put a guy on the spot, huh?” He gives you an apologetic look. “But, I suppose… It always seems like a good idea at the time. I always tell myself ‘Jake, old boy, this time you’ll really seduce his socks off. He’d be mad to not get back with you after this one!’ But by the end of things, I’m the one that feels mad for thinking it would ever work!”

  
  
There’s a short silence. The movie is a low drone in your ears, punctuated every few seconds by the  _ click _ of Tavros’ fingers at his keyboard. You push your glasses up to your forehead and press the heels of your palms against your eyes.

  
  
“I’m just drunk on knowing he’s still attracted to me, in the moment. Even if it is, just, carnal. God knows he’s the only fella this side of Mars who can find a guy like me fuckable.”

  
  
“Sorry, Jake, but, you’re, um, wrong about that,”

  
  
“Which part? You figure Dirk’s not actually attracted to me?”

  
  
“No, I find it, very unlikely that he isn’t,”    


  
You remove your hands from your face to take a look at your roommate. He’s blushing, and making a point to not look at you, instead opting to stare at the feet of his outstretched prosthetic legs. Fancy things, robotic. Made by a guy Dirk met in one of his classes.   


  
“Because you are, uh, very great, and I think, being not attracted to you is probably impossible.”

  
  
“What do you mean, Tavvy?”   


  
“I mean, that, uh, I find you attractive, on account of, me being attracted to you,”   


  
“Oh.”   


  
_ Oh. _   


  
You take a moment to think about Tavros. You felt incredibly lucky to be rooming with such a swell guy. But, you suppose, you've never really thought about him  _ that  _ way. You were really too busy being hung up on Dirk to think about  _ anyone _ like that.

 

But there's no harm in starting now. Tavros is cute, there's no denying that. He's got a baby face, and you're strangely compelled to give him cute little nicknames. And whenever you make up a new one he particularly likes, his face lights up and he laughs that cute laugh of his, and…

 

"Ah. Shit."

 

"I'm, uh, sorry," Tavros is staring at his laptop again, presumably to distract himself.

 

"No, I mean… I'm not upset with you, Tavioli." You assure him. "It's just…"

 

Words fail you. You hop down from your bed, and climb up onto your roommate's. He looks at you. He's blushing, and his eyes are watery as they meet yours. 

 

"Tavvy, can… can I kiss you?"

 

He blinks a few times, obviously blindsided by the question. Then he nods.

 

You scoot closer, reach out to gently cup his cheek. You lean in and your eyes flutter shut just before your lips meet. His lips are soft, especially in contrast to your own. He's a bit hesitant in kissing back, but once he does, it's soft and sweet and maybe just a touch desperate. His hands grab onto your shirt, like he's afraid he'll lose you if his doesn't hold on. 

 

When you pull away, gently stroking his cheek with your thumb, he's smiling at you. It's a warm, sweet, absolutely  _ genuine _ smile, and you're absolutely sure you're in love.


End file.
